


Blade

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Top Thor (Marvel), against
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 监狱AU；双黑。在监狱里暂避风头的太子爷Thor·Odinson对入狱的新人Loki·Laufeyson很有兴趣，不只因为对方的好皮囊，更因为那是背叛了他和整个家族的养弟......





	Blade

《刃》  
监狱AU；双黑；黄暴

洛基·劳菲森入狱的那天宛若一场狂欢，犯人们狂喜地敲着铁栏、吹着口哨、嘴里念叨着污言秽语。松垮的囚服也无法遮掩他的好身材，碎发乱央央的，一双翠绿的眼睛给这个糟糕的地狱带来罕有的生机，那双唇，削薄的、粉嫩的、让人迫不及待的想把老二捅进去。毫无疑问，他会成为老大们新的床伴，如果他明白事理，就该使出浑身解数伺候好罩着他的人，不然被抛弃的那天，就是他成为监狱公用婊子的那一天。不过好歹婊子还要收钱，他只能被白艹强暴。

唯一悬而未决的问题就是他会成为谁的床伴，西区的毒贩卡尔还是东区太子索尔。卡尔是第一个表态的人，他伸出手，抓住洛基的头发，把那个冷着一张脸拽得不行的小婊子揪到牢门前，非常大声地宣布：“洗好你阿的屁股，今晚我就要把它艹开花。”说完还挑衅般地看向对面三楼的金发男人——索尔·奥丁森，这个含着金汤匙出生的黑手党太子爷，生来就他妈万人之上，连进了监狱都被狱警们供着，操。

不过谁都没想到，这个瘦巴巴看着病恹恹的黑发美人居然还挺能打，卡尔带着他的两个手下在澡堂围上去时，小美人凌厉出腿踢断了总计三根肋骨、两个下巴。毒贩火了，放出话来手下的人可以随便堵这个狗娘养的。不是能打吗，等打不动的那天就是他被绑在澡堂里敞开腿任人上的那天，就是个公用的泄欲玩意，只能在地上跪着爬。

而太子还是在观望，没有出声阻止，也没有出手协助，每天就饶有兴致地看出现在餐厅的黑发男人身上又多出哪些伤。你看，洛基入狱第一天双手都包着纱布，没过几天这些纱布就全没了，露出被拔去指甲惨不忍睹的指头。现在他低着头、背微微弓起，不用想，挨了拳头受了内伤，连走起路来都是左脚连右脚地往前挪，攒着所有气力预备反击。狱警对眼皮子底下的暴行置之不理，而狱医也懒得插手管管这个病号。

索尔在等，他知道洛基已经是强弩之末，最多三天，最多再熬三天这个高傲的黑发男人就必须做出选择，是乞求他的庇护还是就此自生自灭，是成为东区太子的专属婊子还是沦落成西区的泄欲工具。

洛基·劳菲森入狱的第十四天，放风的时候他找上了索尔。他瘦了一圈，脸上有青青紫紫的愈痕和结痂的擦伤，双臂不自然地无力下垂，现在他伤痕累累、筋疲力尽，哪怕是索尔也很难把眼前的犯人和记忆中那个傲慢挑剔的混蛋对上号，那个背叛了他、背叛了家族、开了黑枪谋权篡位的混蛋对上号。

他们沉默地对视，黑与金、绿与蓝，周围的铁栏电网旋转消散，变成了富丽堂皇的庄园和篱笆墙，变成了灯红酒绿的赌场和枪械柜，最后停留在寂静的雨夜，被称为“彩虹桥”的走私通道枢纽塔尔拉港前，阿斯加德二少爷向大少爷开了枪，不但毁了这单交易，还使家族不得不放弃“彩虹桥”。

“奥丁森少爷。”哪怕如此狼狈，洛基开口还是如往日一般地尖锐，“我该如何奉承您以博取您的怜悯和赏赐，大名鼎鼎的索尔，Allfather的继承人，将家族生意打理的蒸蒸日上，一举平定了内乱，如此英勇、如此耀眼、如此完美，为了家族不惜放下身段进监狱阻断警察的深挖，屈居在方寸窄室中——”

“够了，”索尔出声打断，如果是以前的他，此时或许已经激动地冲上去搂住洛基的肩头，喊着弟弟跟我回家，而如今，“想求人就拿出求人的姿态，在萨诺思身边当了那么久的狗，曲意逢迎卑躬屈膝还不轻车熟路吗？”

他曾经是那么天真，以为只要把所有他有的东西一股脑塞给洛基就能留住他的弟弟，无论这个小混蛋想要什么，只要他有就一定会给，哪怕没有，抢也要抢来给他。可到头来换回了什么，黑枪、背叛、憎恶，被洛基当作傻子耍得团团转，他的真心被弃若敝履。如果洛基一入狱他就上赶着去护住受完私刑丢到监狱里自生自灭的背叛者，那洛基只会不断挑战他的权威和底线，恨不得和他立刻划清界限。而现在，他袖手旁观，洛基会求着留在他的身边，愿意付出任何代价。

“我以为你身边拍马溜须的人已经够多的了，不缺我一个。”洛基笑了笑，没有半分迟疑，在众目睽睽之下跪在东区太子的身前，像宠物般乖巧地等待主人的抚摸，“还满意吗，your highness.”

索尔坐在看台上，他伸手撩动着鸦羽般顺滑的黑发，抚摸过修长的脖颈，然后微微用力，捏住男人的脖子把对方的头摁到自己的膝上，他环视一周，像宣誓主权一般向觊觎着洛基的暴徒们警告，从今天起这个人他罩了。

“想从哪笔开始清算？这些年来我也给你下了不少绊。”洛基低声说道，发出令人毛骨悚然的笑声。他背叛了索尔和阿斯加德，伙同劳菲和约顿海姆阻断了“彩虹桥”，吞下了南美1/3的军火生意。然后他又亲手杀了劳菲，将约顿海姆蚕食一空，转身投向了萨诺思的卒下，跟着齐塔瑞人企图拿下“魔方”的美洲经营权，这蓝灿灿立方晶系的新型毒品，然后他三度背叛惹得灭霸勃然大怒。

“不过到底还是得说句谢谢，索尔，真的，要不是以前对练的时候你我上肢力量悬殊过大，我也不会花那么多精力练膝法和腿法。”他枕着索尔的腿，对周遭投来的淫秽目光毫不在意，今晚大半个监狱的人都会侧着耳朵等着听他被操得死去活来，“反正都要赔命，赔给外人不如赔给你。”

“我怎么舍得对你动手呢，洛基。”索尔有一搭没一搭地按压过洛基的头皮，恶名昭彰的“银舌头”、喜怒无常的邪神就因为这轻柔的爱抚而打了个哆嗦，“你是我的兄弟，无论有没有血缘关系，你都是我的弟弟。如今你一无所有，却依旧牢牢掌控着我的心。而我坐拥一切，却连你的半点真情实意都捞不到。现在你跪下来求我，你想要什么，我愿意给什么，你心里有数。说出来，机会只有一次。”

“......”洛基整个人僵直在索尔的掌下，他比任何人都明白索尔有怎样不为人知的一面，这个慷慨大方不拘小节的金发大个子有怎样强烈的独占欲和控制欲，“上我，做你床伴，捞我出去，保我。”

“我会的，无论现在还是以后，你都是我一个人的婊子，再也没有那些勾心斗角和阴谋诡计，你只需要张开双腿，撅起屁股，用任何一张嘴伺候好。如果你想跑，我就给你戴上项圈，把你像狗一样拴在床上，连上厕所都得求着我给你解开链子。你知道我说到做到。”他猛然揪住乞求者的黑发，迫使对方昂起头，“明白了吗？”

而他的脑海中不由得浮现出索尔描述的场景，他赤身裸体地关在房子里，不是挪威古老辉宏的祖产城堡，也不是兄弟二人旧日居住的位于曼哈顿上东区的豪宅，而是那个随时可以与世隔绝的海岛别墅，那栋完全由他们的母亲弗瑞嘉一手设计玻璃别墅。他带着金属项圈，被细长的银链拴在床柱上，长度只堪堪足够他翻身，他只能无助地、焦急地趴伏在床上等待着索尔回来，小心弓起身子不压到充盈的膀胱。即便这样的场景是如此羞耻，可他还是不由自主地硬了，他早就不正常了，在不明身世前就和“亲兄弟”滚上一张床的时候就是了。

“明白。”虚弱的黑发男人像是竭尽全力才吐出这个词，不知是紧张还是恐惧，抑或是期待，他垂下头，用略长的头发遮住了一闪而过的微笑，就像毒蛇的獠牙。 

“自己准备好，我可没有那个耐心替你润滑。”索尔松开手，对远方持着警棍看热闹的狱警们做了个手势。没过多久两个大个子走过来，一左一右搀着这个终于向命运低头的小美人往医务室走去，再烈的野马也怕鞭子，他们还开了赌局看这个Snow White什么时候放弃抵抗。其实这家伙身手的确令人吃惊，废了双臂双手，单靠腿脚还能从卡尔手下熬过这么多天，想来在外面也是个狠角色。

在熄灯之前，洛基才被狱警带回来，所有人都站在铁栏前看着他被带上第三层末端太子的豪华单人间，翘首等着这场迟到了半个月的色情秀开演。索尔 能闻到洛基身上消毒水与碘伏的味道，他不由自主回忆起曾经洛基身上是什么味道，小小的时候身上带着奶香，大一点就是薄荷味的沐浴露，成年之后总是各式海洋调的香氛，偶尔指尖唇间会带上些烟草气息。这些记忆根深蒂固地存在肌理间，舍弃不掉，无法忘却。

索尔把床单挂到牢门上，外面响起此起彼伏的起哄声，如果放在以前，他绝对不会容许任何人如此羞辱洛基，把那些下流念头摆在脸上，意淫自己的爱人与兄弟。可这次，他要看看洛基究竟能做到什么地步，他要藉由此判断这不是邪神的又一次阴谋，究竟是山穷水尽走投无路，还是故作姿态暗藏祸心。哪怕台面上那么多证据都宣告着洛基·劳菲森一败涂地绝无后手，可他还是不放心。可能只有拿他的兄弟比性命还看重的尊严当筹码，才能令他信服。

“脱。”他命令道。

洛基缓缓地脱掉上衣，露出裹着绷带的胸腹，这些天的打斗把在萨诺思那里留下的旧伤全绷开了，到这里的第一天他就自己把手臂接了回去，但一直使不上劲。指头已经结了痂，还好没有长出多余的肉芽，所以无需包扎，只等着指甲慢慢长好。他脱掉裤子和内裤，赤条条地站在索尔面前。不需要进一步的命令，他主动跪在索尔的身前，扒下对方的裤子。

他双手握住索尔半勃的阴茎，真诚地说：“I miss you too，little brother.”语罢就含住被前液浸湿的龟头，急促地往里吞，手指也轻柔的按压上囊袋。他的确是在认真讨好，小心翼翼地收好牙齿，上颚的软肉被不停地擦过带出些许刺痛，可即便如此深喉的时候也难免抑制不住干呕的反应，所幸他什么也吐不出来，倒是因而喉头一阵痉挛，他可以清楚听见男人的喘息声。

“这么多年不见，你的这张嘴还这么会伺候人，别以为可以这么轻易糊弄过去。”索尔把洛基的头按住，强迫他的鼻子埋在耻毛中，掐准时间在洛基体验到窒息快感的瞬间才松手。洛基狼狈地吐出含着的阴茎，大口喘息着，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下去，他的手还扶在索尔的腰上，刚刚慌乱间他习惯性地紧搂索尔。

索尔愣住片刻，但很快收敛好情绪，他揪着洛基的头发挺腰肏干着，但再也没有低头。他面无表情地看着前方，看着床单上的褶皱，看着缝隙间透出的灯光，唯独不看洛基。他例行公事般射在洛基嘴里，任由邪神把自己疲软的阴茎含在嘴中，舔舐掉残余的体液。他扯着洛基的手腕，粗暴地将对方甩上床。

阴影中洛基皱眉，尽管他咬紧嘴唇，可还有一声闷哼从鼻间漏出。

即便外面的戏谑声那般嘈杂，索尔依旧捕捉到这一声。他松开手，蹲下身，仔细检查着洛基身上的绷带，小腹上的那条有新鲜的血迹正在渗出。

“死不了。继续。”洛基伸手捂上绷带，按压伤口试图止血。那是他身上最严重的伤口，是他逃跑失败后得到的，大概是索尔刚刚用力的角度太过巧合因此裂开了。

“我可不想上个死人。”索尔看着那片血迹逐渐扩散，转身扯掉床单，喊狱警过来。洛基被搀扶送往医务室，他站在铁栏前目送着那依旧挺直的脊背。

看，你还是狠不下心，他自嘲道。

明知道你明知道对洛基的温柔、纵容、满腔爱意总有一天都会成为对方手里的刀枪利刃报应在自己身上，可你就是狠不下心。可又能如何？他不可能杀死洛基，也不可能放弃洛基。他可以对洛基的踪迹视若罔闻，可当洛基真的活生生站在他的面前时，他曾发的一切誓言、说的一切谎话都烟消云散。

他看过去，邪神锐利的外壳之下永远只是洛基，是和他一起长大的兄弟，那个跟在他身后、奶声奶气叫着哥哥的弟弟。

他摸不透洛基的心思，他不知道洛基怀揣何种目的回到他身边。是真的走投无路还是虚情假意，他不知道。这些年来洛基的行事奇诡莫测，尤其是这几次三番的背叛投诚，让人猜不透邪神究竟想要什么。权力？金钱？天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往。可邪神究竟要什么，没人知道。

但无论如何，既然洛基亲手把他送到他手里，那么索尔·奥丁森就绝对不会放他离开。

洛基坐在病床上，指间夹着根香烟，那一缕轻烟飘摇而上，溶解在灯光里。裂开的伤口都已被妥善处理，那个女狱医甚至还主动提出要给他打一针吗啡，但他拒绝了。他不需要这些东西，他从不畏惧痛苦，甚至甘之如饴。因为痛令他欢愉、令他清醒、令他活着。

房门吱嘎一声被推开，正是与洛基有深仇大恨的卡尔。这位嚣张发誓要整死洛基的毒贩此时毕恭毕敬地站在洛基面前，点头哈腰，完全不负往日做派。

“劳菲森先生，我已经按照您的指示做了我能做的一切。您大人大量......”卡尔结结巴巴地说着，他真怕邪神秋后算账。

“放心。你做的不错，以后南美的独家供应商就是你了。”洛基漫不经心地说道，他又吸了一口香烟，然后把烟递给卡尔，“灭了。”

卡尔接过烟，没有半分犹豫，就将烟头按在自己的手背上捻灭了香烟。他捂着手：“乐意为您效劳。”

“继续好好演，要是出了纰漏，呵。”洛基瞥了卡尔一眼，礼貌一笑，“你可以离开了。”

当狭小的病房再次陷入沉寂，洛基走到窗边，掀开窗帘的一角，凝视着电网上闪烁的红灯。为了接近索尔，他下了血本。索尔怀疑他，有多爱他就有多怀疑他，那爱深如海渊。

“这是你应得的，索尔·奥丁森。”他低声说道，如同劝说自己。

他曾多爱索尔，不，那不能称之为爱，如何能将影对光、黯淡之星对炫目之日怀有的情感概括为爱。哪怕烧灼已有的全部也不能靠近对方丝毫，也不能得到丝毫回应。不，确有回应，但那回应毫无意义，索尔是光、是太阳，那光落在每个人身上没有丝毫偏颇、没有些许独特。而他渴望的，是唯一的那一束。

他曾多爱，便又多恨。

年少如他、愚蠢如他，卑微而天真，以为付出一切就能得到期盼的回应。那些不名誉的、不光辉的、肮脏的、下作的事情他都默默地替他领下了、完成了。奥丁之子永远光辉，可谁还记得奥丁的儿子有两个？但最可笑的，不过是他的所有付出与牺牲都被当做理所当然，多么可笑的理所当然。

他曾有多么盲目，以至于忘记他也是个有血有肉渴求温暖的人。他不是工具，不是有求必应的仙女教母，他是个自私的贪婪的恶魔，他给出多少就要得到多少。年复一年、日复一日，直到他那炽热的爱就在理所当然中消磨一空。

他不介意把自己当工具，但他无法容忍被他人当成工具。他不介意成为阿斯加德的影，为家族效力是奥丁森的本分，直到他发现自己连奥丁森都不是。他不但不是奥丁森，他还是劳菲的儿子，被奥丁带回来完成些他至今都无法找到证据证实的计划。

都说得通了，他成了一出最好笑的笑话，是等待启用的棋子，是极为顺手的工具，是衬托奥丁森光辉的影。

他不在乎那些名利，从来都不，他要的不多，不过就是那么些尊重、那么些认可、那么些平起平坐、那么些他应得的回报和应得的爱。

而这一切之中，点数来去，似乎也只剩下平等等着他取来。

失败面前，人人平等。对，不是死亡，他怎么舍得让索尔死，绝不。

洛基摸索着窗沿，终于抠到了他要找的东西——一枚胶囊。他拧开药衣，倒出其中的装置，它看起来像是个便携的取血器。他对准手腕上的静脉血管，按动，针头刺破组织，将里面的装置注射进去。警方最前沿的追踪设备，能在人体内停留三个月。

他要将诸神的黄昏加诸于阿斯加德。当索尔站在被告席上时，他会坐在证人席位上致以最诚挚的微笑。


End file.
